


Young TK

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Father and Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt, Original Male Character - Freeform, Owen protects TK, Parent leaving, Protective Family, School bully, Single Father, Supportive Dad, Switching Schools, TK needs a hug, best frends, broken hearted kid, brothers and friends, bullied, closer than blood, daddy’s boy, family isn’t blood, mention of 9/11, young TK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: This came to me from the opening of 1x9 when TK is in his coma and they show 7 year old TK playing with his toy fire truck and his parents are fighting
Relationships: Family Fluff - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

TK was in his room playing with his new Christmas presents when he heard his parents fighting again when he wished they would stop as he closed his door to stop the noise when his dad heard this and went to check on TK “TK, kiddo are you ok?” Owen asked when he opened the door and saw his son sitting on his bed holding his truck before Owen walked over to him and sat next to him “I’m fine.” TK said when Owen looked at him “TK I know that you're not talking to me, I’m always here for you kiddo.” Owen said when TK looked up “will you and mom stop fighting?” TK asked when Owen felt his heart break as a seven year old shouldn’t have to ask his parents to stop fighting “I’ll try buddy for you.” Owen said when TK shook his head when his mom walked in with a suitcase all packed “Mommy where are you going?” TK asked when his mom looked at him “it’s not you baby it’s just I need a break for a few days but I’ll be back.”Gina told TK who looked sad when he smashed his truck on the floor and pieces broke “Tyler!” Gina said when Owen looked at her “Dont! You don’t get to yell at him for how he’s feeling!” Owen said when he realized he broke his promises to his son right in front of him when he saw TK hiding under his covers when Owen told his wife to get out when Gina did but she looked at TK one last time before she left as Owen gave her the death stare for yelling at TK.

Owen walked over to TK and rubbed his back “it’s daddy, I’m not going to leave you.” Owen said when TK peaked out when his dad smiled at him and rubbed his hair “come here kiddo,we can build your truck together.” Owen said as TK got out of his bed when Owen helped him out of the covers before TK hugged his dad who rubbed his back “sorry that you had to witness your mom acting like that.” Owen said when TK was sitting in his lap when TK shook his head as he hugged his dad “will you leave me like mom just did?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “no, kiddo, I’ll never leave you!” Owen said as he held TK tighter as he kissed his head. 

After TK was better Owen took him to the living room when he turned on the TV “want to just order in tonight? I’ll even break my diet for you.” Owen said when TK smiled at him when he shook his head as his dad handed him the take out menus that they have when TK picked Chinese when Owen order his favorite food and a few extra sides when TK told him thank you as Owen smiled at him as he lifted TK up and placed him on his hip when he hugged him “your getting so big that daddy can’t do this anymore buddy.” Owen said when TK didn’t mind when he placed his head in the crest of his dad’s neck “I don’t mind, I just want to be closer to you.” TK said when Owen rubbed his back when he kissed his head. 

Once dinner arrived TK already had the table set when Owen smiled at him when he let him have soda tonight as a special treat since he had such a tough day “dad will mom come back or is she gone for good?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “buddy, I don’t know and I’m not going to lie to you because I don’t know.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he was trying to use his chopsticks but the food was falling off when his dad smiled at him and helped him when he grabbed a rubber band and wrapped it around the chopsticks to help TK “we need to get you some kids chopstick or at less adaptors to help you hold them.” Owen said when TK smiled at him as he had a holy smile as he’s lost a bunch of his baby teeth “your so cute buddy!” Owen said as TK looked at him and shook his head “mommy doesn't think I am though, she would have stayed.” TK said as Owen got up and sat next to TK “hey, don’t think like that buddy, I still love you and your mom had things to work on.” Owen said when TK hugged him when Owen rubbed his back “daddy still loves you buddy, nothing you do will stop me from loving you.” Owen said as TK shook his head.


	2. Night turns to day

Owen was getting TK ready for bed when he gave him a bath as TK looked sad when Owen smiled at him and added some bubble bath in when it always makes TK better as his dad only adds it for special occupations or when he’s stress as it has lavender in it which helps TK calm down “daddy, I know that mommy is gone and I know that your not going to leave me but I’m still sad about mommy leaving.” TK said as Owen looked at him when he touched the water to check the temperature before he looked at TK when he wrapped him in his arms before he kissed the side of his head “it’s ok to be sad baby, daddy is also sad because your mommy is working on a lot and daddy has been gone because of the huge accident that daddy has to work and help people because daddy is a hero and he helps people but that will never stop me for helping you.” Owen said when TK shook his head as he got undressed and into the water as Owen washed his hair and body and then let TK play with his bath toys as he set a timer and cracked the door so he could hear TK if he calls when Owen went to get TK’s room ready as he looked at the smashed truck when he signed as he picked it up and placed it on TK’s desk before he pulled out TK’s PJ’s and placed them on the bed when he heard the timer go off so he walked into the bathroom and smiled at his son who was just playing when he grabbed TK’s Spider-Man towel as he helped TK out of the tub when he helped him dry off before they headed to TK’s room when Owen let TK get dressed “call me when you're ready for your story.” Owen said when TK shook his head as his dad cracked the door as TK got dressed in his Spider-Man PJ’s before he got in bed and called his dad “I’m ready dad!” TK said when Owen smiled as he walked in as he sat next to TK when TK curled into his side when Owen picked up the book as they are working on the 1st Harry Potter book as Owen said that if they read it be it before the movie comes out Owen will take TK to see the movie “Chapter 4.” Owen said when he stated as TK listens to every word as Owen smiled at him when he closed the book “we’ll read more tomorrow it’s a long chapter and you have school in the morning.” Owen said as TK shook his head “night bubba, I love you so much!” Owen said as he kissed TK’s head when he turned his night light “fully closed or cracked?” Owen asked when TK looked at him “cracked please.” TK said when Owen shook his head and smiled at him before TK closed his eyes as he missed his mom but he knew that his dad is doing his best and didn’t leave him. 

Owen got TK up the next morning when TK picked out his school clothes when his dad made him breakfast and packed his lunch something Gina would do but since he’s a single dad now he’ll do everything that TK would need “daddy, have you seen my shoes?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “check under your bed or in the closet buddy.” Owen said when TK rushed back to his room and found his shoes when he put them on before he walked into the kitchen and ate his breakfast before TK got his winter jacket, beanie and gloves on when Owen smiled at him and took his hand when they headed out the door when Owen was holding TK’s backpack on his shoulder as they walked to TK’s school which is a few blocks away from their apartment when Owen has today off so he’ll work on cleaning up the apartment and going to the store to get their weekly groceries as he normally takes TK with him but he can’t wait till after school hours as he doesn't like the large crowds during the afternoon when everyone is getting off work and taking a 7 year old to the store in the heart of the big city is scary enough on a normal day but today they are having a huge sale so Owen just wanted to get everything on his list and get out “daddy is going to the store after I drop you off is there anything that you need for your lunches or that you want to keep in the house for snack time?” Owen asked when TK looked at him “no, just what’s on the list is fine dad.” TK said when Owen said ok when they arrived at the school as Owen walked TK to his class room when he helped TK placed his winter gear and his backpack in his cubby before they placed his lunch box in the lunch box bucket before he talked to his teacher as TK was playing with his friends on the other side of the classroom “Gina left us yesterday so if TK is a little sader that’s why.” Owen said as Mrs.Judy smiled at TK “I’m sorry Owen, I’ll keep an eye out on anything if TK is starting to act strange or acting up and I’ll call you.” Judy said when Owen told her thank you before he walked over to TK “ok kiddos, I’m going to the store and I’ll pick you up after school you have a great day love you!” Owen said when TK looked at his dad “bye daddy! I’ll see you later love you too!” TK said when Owen kissed his head. 

Owen went to the store when he saw his a few of his crew shopping for the firehouse when Owen talked to them as they asked about TK when Owen told them what happened as everyone felt bad for them when Owen told them it’s ok “is there anything you need cap?” Someone asked when Owen told them thank you but they were fine as they looked in his cart “where’s TK’s food? I know that your kid isn’t as healthy as you are, Cap.” Owen smiled as he knew his kid “I’m getting his food after this, it's not everything I’m getting, I still have to buy TK’s lunch stuff and his snack items.” Owen said when his crew smiled at him and said their goodbyes as Owen finished his shopping before he headed home and put everything away as he looked at TK’s laundry bag as he needed to do the weekly laundry also when he only has so many hours till TK is out of school. 

After an afternoon filled with house chores it was time to head back and get TK from school when Owen got his winter gear on and headed out the door as he walked the two blocks to TK’s school as he waited till the bell rang when he walked into the school and into the kindergarten and first grade wing of the school before he walked into TK’s classroom as he saw his son sitting at his desk crying which broke Owen’s heart as Judy looked at him and gave him a sad smile as Owen grabbed TK’s winter gear, his backpack and lunch box as Owen placed the lunch box in TK’s backpack when he walked over to TK “hey buddy, it’s daddy.” Owen said as TK turned around and hugged him with tears rolling down his face as Owen hugged him “what’s wrong TK?” Owen asked when TK was still hyperventilating as Owen looked at Judy “we had a hard few minutes, someone said something to him and TK told him to stop it but the boy didn’t so I just let TK cry since school was almost out.” Just said when Owen lifted TK into his arms “what did the boy say?” Owen asked when he rubbed TK’s back “he leaned that TK’s mom left him and made fun of him by saying that his mom doesn't love him and he should be happy that she left, I wrote the student up and his parents have to have a meeting with the principal for bullying since we have a zero tolerance policy.” Judy said when Owen was angry at the boys parents as TK is a very sensitive boy and wears his heart on his sleeves and his mom leaving him isn’t helping it at all “hey buddy it’s daddy, how about we go home and watch a Disney movie and you can help me make dinner.” Owen said as he felt TK shook his head as they told Judy thank you before Owen helped TK into his winter gear before they headed home.

Once they got home Owen helped TK take his coat off and placed it in the closet when TK placed his gloves and beanie on the hook “do you have any homework tonight?” Owen asked when TK took his homework folder out and placed it on the table as he pulled out his reading log and his work sheets “I’ll help you buddy then we can watch a movie before we make dinner, do you want a snack?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “yes please daddy.” TK said as Owen got TK his goldfish and a packet of fruit snacks and a juice box “did you get the....” TK was asking when Owen pulled out the Spider-Man fruit snacks when TK smiled at him “you know it buddy! I know what you like to eat.” Owen said when TK told him thank you before he started his homework and drank his juice box as Owen helped him if needed but TK was a super smart kid and only asked a few questions here and there.


	3. Surprise for TK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen fells bad for missing TK's birthday so he came up with an idea of how to surprise him

After homework time Owen and TK headed to the couch when Owen turned on the TV as he let TK watch one of his shows “what do you want to watch buddy?” Owen asked as he was searching the cable box while TK pointed to one of his favorite shows “Out of the Box.” When Owen put it on as he sat next to TK when it was great and showed the kids imagination, arts and crafts and story time when TK was sucking his thumb one of his many self soothing methods he does when Owen didn’t mind it at all unlike Gina who alway stopped TK while pulling his thumb out and yelling at him as Owen didn’t know this till TK stopped and he asked his wife why “oh I told him to stop it, it’s nasty he’s almost 7 and he needs to stop.” Gina said when Owen rolled his eyes when he came off a 24 hour shift and all he wanted to do is sleep but his wife once again has to fight about TK “if TK wants to suck his thumb then let him! I don’t care, I 'd rather have him comfort himself than just cry and have a panic attack at a young age!” Owen said when he was glad that TK was asleep right down the hall as he wanted to just cuddle his son instead of sleeping in the same bed as his wife. 

Owen and Gina was still at it when she brought up missing TK’s birthday when Owen looked at her “don’t you dare bring up missing my son’s birthday he knows that I love and care about him!” Owen said as Gina looked a him when she just wanted to fight with him “how will you son see you when he will look at me and ask ‘mommy why is daddy always working?’ How do I tell our son that his daddy loves work more than him?” Gina said when Owen was so upset “don’t you dare say that! Who stayed up with him when he was a newborn and colic when I came off a 24 hour shift and all I wanted to do is sleep? Who took him to the hospital after he broke his arm when he fell at preschool? Who took him back to school shopping when he wanted the both of us to take him even if your case wasn’t a big one?” Owen asked when Gina looked at him “don’t you dare think that your job isn’t as important as mine!” Gina said when TK was up and crying “daddy!” TK yelled when Owen went to TK’s room and saw his son sitting up in bed “hey bubba what’s wrong?” Owen asked when TK held his arms out to him when Owen sat down next to him and held TK close when TK cried into his shirt “you and mommy keep fighting!” TK said as Owen rubbed his back and hair “I’m sorry baby, daddy doesn't want you to have to hear your mom and I fight.” Owen said when TK shook his head “cuddles.” TK said as Owen smiled at him when he scooted TK over and lied down with him as he cuddled him till TK fell back asleep when Owen kissed TK’s head before he placed TK’s stuffed tiger cub in his arms before he walked into his own room and didn’t speak to his wife for the rest of the night. 

Owen still felt bad for missing TK’s birthday as he thought about how he could make it up to him when he knew that TK loves walking down Time Square and looking at all the different shows that are on Broadway even when he was super young and just pointed to the lights so he thought of the perfect birthday day present for his son when he was going to take him to his very first Broadway show as he got tickets to see “The Lion King.” In a few weeks as he got three but now he only needed two so he thought of someone who would like to go with them when TK knows everyone at the station when Owen was going to surprise TK but he still looked sad so he thought of telling him. 

Owen was looking at TK who was leading against him when he rubbed his hair “hey TK you know how daddy missed you birthday?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “daddy still feels very bad so he wants to make it up to you.” Owen said when TK looked at him “it’s ok daddy, you're just here so it makes up for it.” TK said as Owen smiled at his son and squeezed him “we’ll daddy had a special surprise for you.” Owen said when TK looked at him as “is it at the house?” TK asked when Owen told him no as TK was sitting up now and looking at his dad “what if I told you that I got tickets to go somewhere fun?” Owen asked when TK looked at him with a confused face “where daddy?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “what if I told you it’s still in town and we go pass it when I bring you to work?” Owen said as TK’ face lit up “What if I told you that you have been obsessed with this place since you were still a young toddler and just pointed without words?” Owen said as TK knew where they were going “daddy are we going to see a Broadway show?” TK asked when Owen shook his head “yes bubba! Daddy got tickets to see “The Lion King”! Owen said as TK hugged him “thank you daddy!” TK said when Owen kissed his head your welcome TK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I have no close where the fire station is from Time Square I just thought that Owen would take TK on his days off for walks.


	4. The bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tk is still upset about his bully at school as he doesn't want to go to school so Owen talks to TK's teacher to see if the school will do anything but the answer is surprising as Owen has to make a tough destitution for TK's schooling for the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mild swearing*

TK was sitting on his dad's bed when his dad let him sleep in his bed when he was still upset from what Finn said to him when Owen smiled at him “hey bubba, are you ready for your story before bed?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when TK ran to his room and grabbed his book before he sat back down next to his dad when he cuddled into his side as Owen started reading again when TK smiled as he was sucking his thumb again as Owen smiled at him when started reading the book again as Owen read a little more tonight before he looked down and saw TK was asleep so Owen put a book mark in before he placed the book on his nightstand before he kissed TK’s head “night buddy.” Owen said when he went to the bathroom before he got in bed as tomorrow he has a shift and also needs to find someone who can watch TK or bring him to the firehouse after school when he made a few more phone calls to see if anyone would like to help him out when he talked to his second in command who said that he’ll pick up TK and bring him to the firehouse so Owen wrote a note and placed it in TK’s homework folder. 

The next morning Owen got TK up when he carried him to the kitchen before he placed in on one of the bar stools before he made him some cereal when TK looked tired “after school Mr.Tom is going to pick you up and bring you to the firehouse.” Owen said when TK shook his head as he finished his breakfast before he went to his room and got dressed when Owen packed TK’s lunch before he placed it in TK’s backpack when TK returned all dressed for school with a big smile “are you ready to go to school?” Owen asked when TK shook his head as he was putting his winter jacket on before his dad handed him his gloves and beanie when TK placed them on before they walked out the door when Owen was carrying TK’s backpack “hold daddy’s hand it’s crazy busy today and I don’t want you to get lost.” Owen said when TK did as Owen held on to him tight before they headed the two blocks as TK looked sad when Owen looked at him before they walked into the school “what’s wrong bud?” Owen asked as TK looked at him “I don’t want to go to school.” TK said when Owen asked him why “I don’t want to be in the same class as Finn.” TK said as they headed to TK’s classroom before Judy smiled at them as Owen helped TK get his jacket off as TK placed his gloves and beanie in his cubby “So TK doesn't want to be in the same class as Finn.” Owen said as Judy sighed and shook her head “he had his meeting this morning and they said that they can’t do anything about it because his parents are huge donors to the school.” Judy said when Owen shook his head “so because Finn’s parents give a bunch of money they are going to sweep this under the rug?” Owen asked when Judy shook her head “sadly yes, I know that it doesn’t make sense but it’s how the world works nowadays.” Judy said as Owen shook his head when they paid a huge tuition for the school and yet they can’t do anything about bullying. 

“This will be TK’s last year at this school because one I can’t afford it and two his mom paid the tuition while I paid for his school supplies.” Owen said when Judy signed “a lot of parents are leaving because of what happened in September and a lot of parents lost their jobs because they worked near the towers or around the towers.” Judy said as Owen shook his head “it was a scary day and I thought I wasn’t going to see TK anymore.” Owen said when Judy shook her head “you're still a hero Owen, know this and so does everyone in the city, you're the only survivor of your house.” Judy said as she remembers the day that the city closed down but made America stronger “thank you for being such a great teacher for TK I just wish that he can stay here as it’s such a great school but like I said it’s the tuition and now the bullying.” Owen said as TK looked at him before he checked his watch as he needed to go before he was late to his own station so he walked over to TK and smiled at him “have a great day buddy, Mr.Tom will pick you up. Love you, don’t let Finn get to you.” Owen said as TK shook his head as Owen kissed his head “bye daddy, I love you too!” TK said when Owen smiled at him before he walked to the firehouse. 

TK was doing his school work when Finn walked over to him and teased him “look at poor Tyler, his mommy hates him and left him just like his ‘hero’ daddy!” Finn said when TK tried to ignore him “please leave me alone Finn.” TK said as Judy walked over to the boys as she told Finn to go sit down as she looked at TK when he pulled out the note Owen wrote as Judy gave TK the hall pass to head to the office “pick a friend to go with you.” Judy said as TK picked his best friend Jamie as they headed to the office and dropped the note off as they headed back to the classroom but before they could get out the door the principal told TK to walk into his office when TK and Jamie did “So Tyler how are you doing?” Principal Damion asked when TK looked at Jamie “good sir.” TK said as he always remembers his manners his parents tough him “so nothing is going on at home?” Damion asked when TK said no “don’t lie to me Tyler I’m here to help you.” TK looked at him “sir, nothing is happening at home.” TK said when Damion looked at him “so your mother and father are still living together?” Damion asked when Jamie spoke up “sir, TK is doing fine at home his daddy is always home with him and his mommy works long cases.” Jamie said when TK shook his head “if i call your dad what would he tell me?” Damion asked when TK got scared “Finn started it!” TK yelled as Damion looked at him “Tyler don’t raise your voice at me!” Damion said as TK was crying “great you made him cry!” Jamie said when he rubbed TK’s back to help him calm down “this has nothing to do with Finn, this is about you lying to me.” Damion said as he pulled up TK’s file when he was a good student with nothing on his record even his payment is up to date “Finn is bullying TK and you won’t do anything!” Jamie said as he looked at TK “I'll let you go back to class but I’m going to call your father.” Damion said as he let the boys go when Jamie helped TK back to class when he was scared of what his dad would do once he found out he got sent to the principal's office.

Owen couldn’t catch a break today, they had insane back to back calls so everyone was tired as Owen allowed the crew to rest till their next call as he was in his office when his phone rang and saw it was TK’s school so he answered it right away “this is Owen speaking!” Owen said when Damion was talking to him about TK’s behavior when Owen was already upset with the school but now they are trying to place blame on his seven year old for another boy’s behavior “what did my son do?” Owen asked when Damion told him what TK did “first of all he lied to me about his home life then he yelled at me.” Damion said as Owen knew his son, he was so mild-mannered that he wouldn’t hurt or yell at anyone unless pushed to “maybe you did something because my son is a sweetheart and knows how to respect adults.” Owen said as Damion was steaming “your son said that Finn started it but Finn is my nephew so I know how he behaves.” Damion said when Owen was even more pissed “so you're playing favorites?” Owen asked as he knew that the rumors about certain students are related to the staff another reason why he wanted to move TK to a different school but he didn’t want his son to start over half way threw the school year so he was going to move him after the school year ended as Gina wasn’t thrilled about it when all her staff’s kids go to that school and wanted the best education for her son and she didn’t want to be the outcast of the office if TK isn’t at the same school and they ask why and she would of blamed Owen “here’s the deal, TK is going to finish out the school year then next summer I’m going to move him to a school closer to my work and it’s free since it’s a public school and not a so rich I need to bleed money in order for my kids to go here, but if i ever found out that my son is being treated differently you’ll be so sorry.” Owen said when his crew heard this as TK is also their kid brother who hangs out with them on the weekends when Owen brings him to work so if anyone is messing with TK then they are messing with their family.

After school Tom headed to TK’s school as he smiled at the parents waiting for their kids or the nannies who are picking up their kids “where are the parents this week?” one of the nannies asked “oh London I think it’s kinda hard to tell them that mommy and daddy love them but they are never home.” Tom felt bad for the kids as he couldn't imagine Owen leaving TK for a full week let alone when he goes to work that man loves his son so much “who are you here for sir, you don’t look familiar.” Tom looked at the office aid “oh Tyler Strand, his father wrote a note saying that I’m picking him and bringing him back to work till his dad is done with work.” Tom said as the office aid looked at him and rolled her eyes “you can go in sir, he’s in room 103.” Tom told her thank you when Tom walked inside and headed to TK’s classroom when TK looked at him as Tom smiled at him when he helped TK get his jacket on while TK placed his beanie and gloves on “don’t forget your backpack bud.” Judy said when she handed Tom TK’s backpack “is his lunchbox in there also?” Tom asked when Judy shook her head “TK placed it in his backpack right after lunch.” Judy said when TK smiled at her “are you ready to go to the firehouse?” Tom asked when TK shook his head as he took Tom’s hand as they headed out the door and walked to the firehouse. 

Owen smiled when he heard tiny footsteps that can only match one person’s feet when TK came around the corner as he ran to his dad who hugged him “daddy!” TK said in a half cry half sound when Owen held him and rubbed his back “I’m so sorry about your school baby.” Owen said when TK shook his head “I don’t want to go back, Finn got me in trouble daddy! He’s being so mean to me!” TK said when Owen held TK in his lap “I know buddy, daddy talked to your principal who I don’t like so daddy has something to talk to you about.” Owen said as TK shook his head “what if daddy lets you finish out the school year then we can get you into the school down the street?” Owen said when TK shook his head as he was too upset to think straight as his dad isn’t a yeller but he’s still waiting for it as he did yell at a few people in front of him “are you upset with me?” TK asked when he looked at the floor Owen placed his finger under TK’s chin so TK could look at him “no TK, I’m not upset with you, daddy is upset with your school.” Owen said when TK shook his head “want a snack?” Owen asked when he placed TK on his feet as TK shook his head so Owen took him to the kitchen and got TK his after school snack and juice box before he handed it over to TK who told him thank you when Owen smiled at him and said “your welcome buddy.” when he kissed his head.


	5. The aftermath of bullying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the aftermath of TK's school bully with Finn

TK went with his family on a few basic medical runs or fender benders. Nothing too much like fires, those kinds of calls someone stayed home with TK when they let him help make dinner or help him do his homework “TK what do you want to be when you grow up?” Theo asked when TK smiled at him “I want to be like daddy!” TK said when his dad smiled at him when he knew that TK’s answer could change over time but he was also happy that at a small age TK wanted to follow in his footsteps. 

After Owen was done with his shift he looked at his son who was asleep on the couch when he smiled at him when he wished he didn’t have to wake his son up but he couldn’t carry TK all the way home so he carefully woke TK up “hey TK it’s time to go home and get ready for bed.” Owen said when TK looked at him as he stretched before he sat up as his dad rubbed his back to help him wake up more “how was your nap?” Owen asked when TK smiled at him “good.” TK said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on before he put his beanie and gloves on while Owen helps him pack his backpack up before they said bye to everyone before they walked out the door as the wind was blowing hard so Owen held onto TK’s hand when they walked back to their apartment as it took a little while as the wind made it a challenge “almost home buddy!” Owen said when he could tell that TK was getting tired as they finally made it to the building and walked inside when they took the elevator to their floor as TK looked cold so Owen gave him a quick hot bath to help TK warm back up before TK got into his warmest footie PJ’s before he got in bed as Owen finIshed the chapter they were on as Owen smiled at TK and kissed his head “night buddy! I’ll see you in the morning love you so much!” Owen said when TK smiled at him and said “night daddy,love you too!” When Owen smiled at him before he closed turned the night light on and closed the door.

TK got up for school but didn’t come out of his room when Owen knocked on his door “come on kiddo we’re going to be late for school.” Owen said as he walked in and saw TK sitting on his bed “I don’t want to go daddy.” TK said as Owen sat next to him and sighed “come on bud, I need to go to work and you need to go to school.” Owen said as he felt bad for his son as he would never force TK to do anything he didn’t want to but he also knew that he isn’t going to let the school win with the bullying “please daddy! I don’t want to go.” TK said as Owen rubbed his back hoping to calm him down so he didn’t go to school to upset and have a bad day “I know that the last few days have been hard for the both of us but daddy is here and he’ll always be here for you baby, so how about if you get ready for school and stay the whole day then daddy will take you out for ice cream.” Owen said when TK shook his head as his dad kissed his head when he left so TK could get dressed as TK was dressed when Owen just handed him a piece of toast as they got their jackets on and headed out the door when TK ate his breakfast right before they made it to the school when he threw his trash away as his dad smiled at him when they walked inside and to TK’s class room when Owen helped TK get his winter gear off when Owen explained TK’s morning to Judy who said that she’ll keep an eye out of TK as she made a new seating chart as Jamie and TK will be sitting together and Finn will be on the other side of the classroom away from TK and Jamie when Owen told her thank you as he hugged TK goodbye “love you baby.” Owen said as TK hugged him when Owen kissed his head “love you too daddy.” TK said as Owen left to head to the fire station to start his shift.

TK and Jamie did their best to stay away from Finn but today they had specials and today’s special was music class as they had to find a partner when Jamie picked TK “Tyler and James please find someone who you haven't worked with.” TK looked at Finn as he knew he was behind this when Finn loves to make his school life bad since his uncle is the boss of all the teachers “I’ll take Tyler.” Finn said when TK looked at Jamie “no I want anyone but him!” TK said as Jamie shook his head “Tyler do you want me to write you up for being bad in class?” TK said no when he went with Finn who wasn’t nice to him so finally TK looked at him and said “what is your problem with me!” TK asked when Finn looked at him “your poor now! Your mommy is the one who makes the real money and now that she’s gone you're going to have to be homeless that’s what my uncle told me!” Finn said as TK looked at him “your uncle is a liar! My daddy makes a lot of money and I’m not going to be homeless!” TK said when he didn’t know what that meant “Tyler office now!” TK looked at the teacher as he took the note “you're just under his uncle’s mind control, one day your going to regret ever working for him!” TK said when he walked to the office with his note as the secretary looked at him and read the note but instead of sending TK back she took the note and ripped it up “what note sweetheart, I’m so sorry about Finn, his uncle isn’t telling him the right thing so why don’t you hang out with me till it’s time to go back to class.” TK shook his head when he sat with the secretary who had a huge soft spot for TK as she lost her husband in 9/11 as she knew that a bunch of first responders lost their lives along with civilians. 

Owen came to pick up TK when he went to the office and saw Finn telling his uncle something and he heard TK and homeless “you are telling your nephew that we’re going to be homeless?” Owen asked when he was steaming “it’s true your wife makes all the money and now that she’s gone how are you going to pay for TK’s education?” Damion asked as Owen looked at him “I know how, I’m taking my son out of this school so don’t worry about us paying for TK’s tuition anymore because I told you that if my son is ever treated poorly you will regret it.” Owen said as he asked for un-enrollment papers “Owen please think this through, the school board already knows that he’s a pain and controlling certain teachers so is taking TK out of his school because you're mad truly what’s right for TK?” Owen stopped and shook his head “I’ll go home and think it threw.” Owen said when he walked to TK’s classroom. 

Owen smiled at his son who was sitting with Jamie when TK looked up and saw his dad when he ran to him as Owen caught him when TK wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck “hey buddy how was school?” Owen asked when he took TK’s backpack and placed it on his shoulder “good! But also not good, Finn was mean to me.” TK said before they walked out the door and headed back to the station “I know I hear him telling his uncle something that isn’t true.” Owen said as TK shook his head “daddy he said that since mommy is gone we’re going to be homeless that’s what principle Damion said.” TK told his dad as they walked inside “we’ll that’s not true TK, because daddy has enough money so we’ll still have a house.” Owen said as TK shook his head while Owen got him a snack “got any homework?” Owen asked when TK started it while Owen went to check on everyone who was either asleep in the bunk room or playing the Playstation that’s in the living room area of the fire station. 

After TK was done with his homework he got to play video games with Theo till the alarms went off as TK stayed behind with Tom who was on dinner duty “ok buddy, want to help me make dinner?” Tom asked when TK shook his head as he washed his hands as they made pasta and red sauce along with a side of meatballs and a salad with some garlic bread “great job buddy!” Tom said as he gave TK a high five when the crew came back when “it smelled good.” Theo said as he smiled at TK who smiled back to him when Owen walked up to him and hugged him tight “daddy oww.” TK said as Owen looked at him “sorry baby, we had a call that involved a family and they have a little boy your age.” Owen said as he let go of TK as they sat down for dinner as they asked TK about his school day when TK told them about Finn as everyone wasn’t pleased with him “what about the principle won't he do anything?” Theo asked when Owen looked at him “he is the problem, he won’t do anything about his nephew.” Owen said as everyone shook their heads “we’re sorry buddy.” Tom said when TK told him that it was fine.

Owen took TK home as tomorrow is his off day so he was going to go check out the public school and see if they have any room for TK and what he needs to do in order to enroll him. “TK do you want to go to a new school?” Owen asked when TK look at him “Jamie is at my school.” TK said when Owen looked at him “we can still see Jamie, I am sure of it.” Owen said as TK shook his head “what about finishing the school year?” TK asked as Owen smiled at him “If you want to buddy, then I’ll let you finish out the school year but next year I’m not sure I want to send you back.” Owen said as TK shook his head “Daddy?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “yes TK?” Owen asked when TK was scared “will we be homeless? Like Finn said?” TK asked when Owen held him tight “oh no baby, we’re not going to be homeless.” Owen said as TK shook his head “why did Finn not get in trouble but I did?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “what do you mean baby?” Owen asked when TK told him what happened at school as he told him how his music teacher is also playing favorites and wouldn't let TK and Jamie be partners during the class and how Finn was his partner which was his plan all along to get under his skin “I asked him what his deal with me was and he said that since mommy is gone and she makes a bunch of the money we’re going to be homeless now.” TK said when Owen was upset with the school but sad that his son had to deal with bullying from not only a student , a teacher also but the worst of them all is his principle “why don’t we go get ice cream buddy, I think we could both use some” Owen said when TK shook his head as he took TK to a local ice cream parlor when TK looked happy as TK got a kids cone with sprinkles while Owen got the sugar free ice cream when his son was enjoying his company that he didn’t want to ruin it but telling him that Finn was wrong “TK, how about tomorrow we just stay home and have a mental health day, we can do anything that you want to do.” Owen said when TK said ok as he just wanted to stay home and cuddle his dad while watching movies.


	6. Mental Health Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Owen take a mental health day just to relax from the last few days.

The next morning TK woke up and went to the living room when he saw his dad in the kitchen making breakfast “morning buddy!I called you in sick today so why don’t we eat breakfast and watch a few movies.” Owen said when TK shook his head when his dad served him his eggs and bacon along with his orange juice “what if they call or send someone over to check on me?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “TK you hardly ever get sick and they know that the last few days have been hard for you so why would they send someone to come find you?” Owen asked when TK shrugged his shoulders before he went back to his breakfast till his dad placed a hand on his shoulder “TK look at daddy.” Owen said when TK did when he looked sad “what if Mr.Damion knows something is up and sends someone to check on me.” TK asked when Owen sighed “no one is going to look in on you missing a day of school buddy, daddy will make sure of it.” Owen said when TK shook his head before they finished their breakfast. 

TK was sitting on the couch watching TV while his dad did the dishes before he joined TK on the couch when he kissed his head when TK smiled at him “want to watch a movie?” Owen asked when TK shook his head as Owen got up and pulled out a few movies for TK to look threw as TK picked “Tarzan” when his dad put it in the DVD player before he joined TV back on the couch when TK curled into his side with a blanket when Owen smiled at him as the movie started “after this movie daddy needs to get some work done.” Owen said when TK shook his head “I’ll be in my room playing with my toys.” TK said when Owen looked down at him “you don’t have to go play in your room buddy, I just need to do some paperwork, you can watch TV or another movie while I work.” Owen said when TK shook his head “mommy always made me play in my room when she had to work, she said that I was a distraction.” TK told his dad who didn’t know this so he paused the movie and looked at TK “why didn’t you tell me that TK?” Owen asked when TK shrugged his shoulders “not important enough,mom said to tell you only important stuff since you're so busy.” TK said as Owen really didn’t like his wife now “TK, you can always tell daddy anything that you want, I don’t care what you want to have to tell me.” Owen said as TK shook his head when Owen hugged him before he kissed his head “can we watch the movie?” TK asked when his dad smiled at him and shook his head when he started the movie again. 

After they finished “Tarzan” TK went to his room and grabbed a few toys to play with when Owen grabbed his paperwork as he sat at the table and smiled at his son who was being quiet and playing by himself when Owen put a stop to his paperwork and joined TK on the floor as TK smiled at him when he handed him a car as Owen took it when he played with TK as he looked happy as Owen was also enjoying himself when it’s been a while since he’s seen TK so happy as they played for a few hours when TK helped Owen make lunch “after lunch daddy has to do his paperwork but I want you to just play with your toys because TK you are not a distraction.” Owen said when TK shook his head when they finished lunch before TK helped wash the dishes as Owen smiled at him before TK went to play with his toys while his dad put a movie on in the background “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” Owen told TK who shook his head as he looked so much at peace when he knew that changing school next year could be a good thing for TK.

Owen did all his paperwork when he checked on TK who was asleep on the floor holding his toy fire truck still in his hand when Owen smiled at him and carefully lifted TK up and placed him on the couch when he placed TK’s blanket on him before he kissed his head as TK started stirring when Owen looked at TK “shh, go back to sleep TK.” Owen said when TK did when Owen went to the kitchen to clean up his paperwork and placed them in his work bag before he looked in the fridge for dinner when he looked at the clock when it was 3:00 as TK’s school day is over and he never felt better about his son not going to school because he didn’t see his son being anxious about school. Once TK woke up he carried his blanket over as Owen smiled at him “hey buddy, how was your nap?” Owen asked when TK smiled at him “good, I needed it.” TK said when Owen smiled at him “that’s good buddy, daddy wants you to be healthy and not just your body but also your mind because it’s also important for your mind to be healthy just like your body.” Owen said when TK looked at him when he looked confused “what daddy is trying to say is that if you need another day off from school because it becomes too much just tell daddy and he will either stay home with you if it’s his day off or I’ll bring you with me to work.” Owen said when TK shook his head “so it’s ok for my head to be not ok just like my body?” TK asked when Owen lifted him up and placed him on the counter when he took his blanket and wrapped it wound his neck just like a cape “yep, daddy can’t let you do it all the time buddy but if you need a break just tell daddy and we can find something to do to help you relax.” Owen said when TK shook his head “ok daddy, I’ll tell you if I feel icky.” TK told his dad who lifted him up and hugged him “want to help daddy make dinner?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when they washed their hands and made dinner.

After dinner TK helped his dad wash the dishes when he wiped the table down before he picked up his toys and took them back to his room when he placed them in his toy box before he walked back to the kitchen and saw his dad who was done with the dishes “thank you buddy for picking up your toys without daddy telling you.” Owen said when TK smiled at him “your welcome dad.” TK said when they sat on the couch and watched TV before TK had to get ready for bed when Owen helped him get the bath water ready so it’s not to hot when TK got in as Owen washed his hair and body while TK talked to him about what he thinks about the city that he was born in “daddy, that one building is missing.” TK said when Owen stopped washing TK’s hair when he looked at TK “what building bud?” Owen asked as TK looked up “those buildings that were up one week then one week they were gone, you had to go to work to help everyone with the building.” TK said as Owen knew what he was talking about and he didn’t know how to talk to his seven year old about 9/11 when he knows that TK is a bright kid but he also doesn't want to scare his son “we’ll TK, someone was very mad at the world and instead of taking to someone about how they felt they let it bottle up until it got to much and them it went all over the place and these people took their anger out on the world and three of those places where in America.” Owen said as TK shook his head “anger isn’t a good thing to hold onto right daddy?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “yeah baby, you shouldn’t hold your anger because then it gets too much and something has to happen with all that anger and someone can get hurt.” Owen said as he took TK out of the tub and dried him off before they headed to TK’s room when Owen got a pair of PJ’s out and handed them to TK “let me know when you're ready for bed and daddy will come in and read to you.” Owen said as TK shook his head when Owen cracked the door before he walked to his room as he was so grateful to be with his son instead of his crew who was lost, “daddy! I’m ready!” TK said as Owen smiled as he loved to hear his son’s voice when he walked into his room and saw TK all ready for bed when he was under his covers so Owen joined him as he read half of the chapter before he said goodnight to TK “daddy?” TK said when Owen looked at him “yeah TK?” Owen said as TK smiled at him “thank you for today, I feel better and my head and heart isn’t hurting anymore.” TK said when Owen smiled at him when he kissed TK’s head “your welcome baby, daddy loves you so much!” Owen said when Owen walked out the door as he blew TK a kiss before he closed the door.


	7. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After TK's mental health day he goes back to school but Finn can't make it easy on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lost of swearing*  
> Angry Owen

Owen got TK up for school when TK got dressed for school while Owen made TK breakfast as he also packed his lunch before he placed it in TK’s backpack when TK walked into the kitchen as he looked scared “hey, don’t worry baby, you have Jamie and Judy on your side.” Owen said as TK shook his head when he ate his breakfast before he put his dish in the sink and brushed his teeth before they headed out the door as Owen smiled at TK when they walked to the school as TK squeezes his dad’s hand “your be fine baby, daddy will pick you up from school and we’ll go to the firestation just like we always do.” Owen said as TK shook his head when Owen kissed his head “daddy are you sure?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “of course TK, daddy wouldn't lie to you.” Owen said when they reached the school as they walked inside and right to TK’s classroom when Judy smiled at him “how are you feeling sweetie?” Judy asked when TK smiled at her “his sickness went away yesterday, he just needed a day at home with daddy and his blanket.” Owen said when he helped TK get his jacket off as they placed it in his cubby along with his backpack as TK and Jamie played together while Owen talked to Judy till he had to leave “bye baby, daddy loves you and will see you after school.” Owen said when he kissed TK’s head before he left as TK smiled at him “bye daddy!” TK said as he went back to playing with the toys. 

Finn had to make his present known when he looked at TK “where were you yesterday playing hooky?” Finn asked when TK looked at him “I was sick, my dad let me stay home with him since it was his day off.” TK said as Finn looked at him “lies, I’ll tell my uncle!” Finn said as TK looked at Jamie “come on let’s go read something, I don’t want to be here anymore.” TK said as Jamie shook his head as they headed to the reading corner of the classroom and picked up some books before they started reading till Judy told everyone to get in their seats as school was about to begin. 

Finn was pushing all of TK’s buttons but TK didn’t let him as it made Finn even more mad “why are you not freaking out like you normally do!” Finn asked when TK smiled at him “my daddy told me that it’s not nice to keep your emotions locked up or someone can get hurt so I’m not going to let you or your uncle affect me.” TK said as Finn was angry when he pushed TK to the ground before he started beating TK up as TK was blocking his face “your uncle is going to write this off as I did something so I’m not going to do anything!” TK said as Judy pulled Finn off TK when she was angry at Finn “go to your uncle!” Judy said as Finn looked at her “no, you can’t do that! My uncle writes your checks so I rule the school!” Finn said as TK was bleeding so Jamie helped him to the nurse as they called Owen who said that he’ll be there soon as the last thing he needed was for his son to get beaten up by another student “Tom can you hold down the fort? TK is in the nurse's office after getting attacked by Finn.” Owen said as Tom told him to go “you need to rethink sending your son to that school if the principle isn’t going to do anything.” Owen shook his head when he walked to TK’s school.

“where is my son!” Owen asked when Damion looked at him “Finn is an angle your little hellia is the problem!” Owen looked at him “no, you see the problem is that my son is too kind to tell this to your face but I’m not especially when it comes to my son, you're an ass! a big fat ass who everyone is so afraid of that they will lose their jobs but I’m not because my son is leaving this school today is his last day I’ll home school him and then next school year I’ll get him into another school where they respect everyone and it’s a helpful school.” Owen said as he walked into the nurse's office and saw TK who looked pale “come on baby, daddy is going to take you to the hospital.” Owen said as TK shook his head “my backpack.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “Jamie and his mom will drop it off, right now I’m worried about you baby.” Owen said as he lifted TK up and placed a jacket on him as they walked out the door and to the closest hospital when Owen told the nurse that they needed help “what happened sir?” one of the nurses asked when Owen placed TK on the stretcher “my son was beaten up by another student at his school and the principal won’t do anything about the other student.” Owen said as TK looked at him scared “don’t worry baby, daddy is here.” Owen said as TK shook his head when they had to give him an IV so Owen distracted TK as he talked to him so TK wouldn't freak out when the needle goes into his arm “daddy is so proud of you baby.” Owen said as TK looked at him as he smiled as the doctor walked in “just to be on the safe side I want to do a CT scan to make sure he doesn't have a concussion.” Owen said ok when TK was closing his eyes “TK, hey baby keep your eyes open.” Owen said as TK looked at him “tired daddy.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “if you stay awake daddy will let you sleep in his bed.” Owen said when TK shook his head “what about school?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “daddy is going to home school you because my little boy isn’t going to be harassed anymore.” Owen said when TK shook his head “mommy will not be happy if she finds out I’m not going to the fancy school.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “mommy will survive.” Owen said before they took TK to the CT machine.

While TK was getting the CT done Owen first called Tom to see how everything is going before he called the public school next to the fire station when Owen talked to the principal and explain the situation to which they felt bad about and told Owen that if he wants to send TK to the school they will be more then willing to help and they have a few spots in the first grade program as Owen thought if another kid who could use a fresh start after how much this school effort him also.

After a few hours of TK being in the hospital Owen got to take him home when TK was diagnosis with a concussion as Owen was going to sue the school for negligence towards his son as TK was sitting in Owen’s lap when Owen kissed his head “daddy loves you so much baby, so we’re going to go home and we’ll sleep in daddy’s bed.” Owen said as TK shook his head when even that hurt as Owen felt bad for him as his son is such a sweetheart and he doesn't like the idea of TK being bullied so hard that he’s in the hospital “daddy, can we take me out of the school?” TK asked when Owen shook his head “yeah baby, daddy is going first thing in the morning and unenrolling you in that school then we’ll go to the firestation.” Owen said as TK shook his head “owwie.” TK said with tears in his eyes when Owen looked at the nurse who gave TK a sad smile “poor baby, those private schools can be rough, the parents pay big money for education but they kids come out broken from the students.” Owen shook his head “it was my wife’s idea, she wanted the best for TK and she’s a lawyer so I didn’t have a case on why TK shouldn’t go.” Owen said “where is your wife?” the nurse asked thinking that she would want to be here with TK “she left us a few days ago, my work made things rough so she needed a break and left TK with me.” Owen said when the nurse felt bad for them “I’m so sorry sir, what do you do for work?” the nurse asked “I’m a fire captain.” Owen said when the nurse looked at him “were you there when.....” Owen shook his head “bless you sir, no one should have to deal with that along with your son being bullied.” Owen told her thank you when they gave Owen TK’s discharged forms. 

Owen placed TK in his bed when TK was asleep as Owen kissed his head before he walked into the kitchen as he grabbed TK a cup of water and some kids ibuprofen before he joined TK in the bed as they took a nap till TK was awake and crying “daddy my head hurts!” TK said as Owen looked at him as he rubbed TK’s back when he handed TK the meds and water when TK took them as Owen held TK in his arms “can we watch TV?” TK asked when Owen gave him a sad smile “no baby, with your head hurting we can’t do anything that can make it worse.” Owen said as TK shook his head “but daddy can put on a movie and you can listen to it.” Owen said when he didn’t know how he would keep his son busy while trying to keep him sane. It wasn’t that hard as TK just listened to the movie and took naps when Owen made him food till Jamie and his mom dropped off TK’s backpack and jacket “how is he doing?” Holly asked when she looked at TK “he’s being as good as he can, Jamie how did the fight start?” Owen asked the young boy “Finn was harassing TK like always when TK told him something about how you told him that it’s not a good idea to keep your emotions in because someone can get hurt so Finn pushed TK and started beating him up, TK tried to protect himself but Finn got a better hand on him then Mrs.Judy took Finn off of TK when she told him to go to his uncle’s office which Finn didn’t like as he started ranting about how he runs the school.” Jamie said when Owen smiled at him “thank you Jamie for telling me all about this.” Owen said when he looked at his son who didn’t start the fight like he knew as he was also very proud of his son for standing up for himself in a more mild manner “is TK going to still be my friend?” Jamie asked when Owen placed a hand on his shoulder “yes buddy, just because TK isn’t going back to school doesn't mean that you two won't be best friends.” Owen said when Holly smiled at Owen “I personally don’t like the school, they don’t care about the kids, they only care about the money.” Owen shook his head when Jamie was sitting next to TK “yeah tomorrow I’m going to unenroll TK and place him in the school next to the firehouse.” Owen said as Holly shook her head “I would also, Jamie is going to be sad that TK isn’t going to that school but you know Lawyers they want their kids to go to the best school.” Holly said as Owen shook his head “Yeah, Gina wanted TK to go to the best school in the city I told her no that it’s way more money then we can afford, she looked at me and said ‘you don’t want the best for our son?’ how can I fight that?” Owen asked when Holly shook her head “no kidding she used TK to get her way.” Owen shook her head “well now that she left TK and I, I’m going to send TK to the school I wanted to send him to, I already called and they told me that they have room for at least two students in their first grade program if Jamie wants to jump ship also.” Owen said when Holly smiled at him “I’ll talk to my husband he honestly doesn't care but Gina told him that all the kids need to go to the same school or someone will be an outcast of the firm.” Holly said as she called Jamie who told Owen bye before they walked out the door when Owen walked over to TK and kissed his head as he loves his son and everyday he makes the same promise to himself he’ll always come home to his son.


	8. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK starts his new school how will he do? will he make any friends? how dose Owen feel about his son going to a new school?

TK has recovered enough for his concussion that his dad felt it was better for TK to go back to school as today is TK’s first day at his new school when Owen helped him get dressed and not in his uniform shirt as TK got to wear anything he wanted as he picked his Spider-Man shirt, jeans, his blue high tops and a necklaces with his dads firehouse number on it as his dad gave it to him for Christmas but his old school wouldn’t allow boys to wear jewelry “daddy is this school nice?” TK asked when his dad smiled at him when he shook his head “yeah bud, remember we toured the school last week and you enjoyed the art classroom and the music classroom, you told me that the teachers are nicer than you expected.” Owen said as TK shook his head still a little unsure about his new school “what if I don’t make any friends?” TK said when Owen stopped what he was doing and walked over to his son “hey baby, you can’t think like that, you're so friendly that it will be hard for anybody not to like you.” Owen said as TK shook his head when he hugged his dad “you promises?” TK asked when Owen shook his head before he held out his pinky finger “I pinky promise you that you will make friends.” Owen said when TK smiled at him as he locked his pinky with his dad’s “come on my little firefighter let’s get you to school.” Owen said when TK got his jacket and hat on while Owen helped him with his gloves and scarf “I think we should take my car since it’s very cold outside.” Owen said when it was -10 outside so they headed to the garage as TK got into his booster seat and bucked up while Owen double checked TK’s backpack before he placed it on the seat next to him. 

Owen could tell that TK was scared when he was holding onto him tight as Owen rubbed his hair before he kissed his head “your ok my little man, see they have the same things just like your old school.” Owen said when he helped TK put his jacket away in his new locker with his name on it “TK” as Owen told them they TK isn’t a huge fan of being called Tyler “see baby, it’s going to be just fine, daddy is right down the street and if I’m not on a call I can come and pick you up. Daddy believes in you because once all those never go away you will have so much fun that you will forget about being scared and nervous.” Owen said when TK shook his head as Owen helped TK into the classroom when TK saw someone he knew “Jamie!” TK said when he hugged his best friend when Jamie smiled at TK and hugged him also “oh yeah I wanted to keep it a surprise but daddy,Holly and Jefferson talked about you boys still going to the same school because Jamie was also having issues.” Owen said when TK hugged him as he said over and over again “thank you daddy!” Owen smiled when he hugged both of his boys “I have special permission to pick Jamie up also so you two can hang out together before we drop him off at home.” Owen said when TK shook his head as the bell rang so Owen gave one last hug and kiss before he left for work. 

Owen got to work when he felt much better about leaving TK at school when he knew that the teacher would call him at the end of the day for a feedback report as she could tell that Owen was nervous about TK starting a new school so she said till he felt more comfortable that when the school day is done she’ll either email him or call just to say how TK is doing at his new school “morning cap you seem better.” Tom said when he smiled at Owen “I am, TK got dropped off he saw Jamie who he was super excited to see, his teacher will call me if she needs anything and I have a better feeling about this school.” Owen said as he looked relieved “how will Gina take it when she finds out her prize son isn’t at his preppy school.” Theo asked when Owen shook his head “she left, I have our son I’m going to see if she even wants to see him but something tells me that she’s done with our family so I’m going to raise TK the way that I want to. I’m working with Jefferson on suing TK’s old school since they have so many cases against them.” Owen said when Tom and Theo shook their heads as the alarms went off so they got going to the call. 

TK and Jamie were waiting for Owen to come and pick them up as TK had a great day of school when TK felt good about his new school as Owen walked in as both the boys hugged him “hey babies how was school?” Owen asked when he helped both the boys into their jackets “good! This school is so much better and fun!” TK said when Owen smiled at him as he handed his backpack back to his dad who helped him put it on before he helped Jamie “come on boys, let’s go back to the firehouse so you two can have a play date!" Owen said when he took a boys hand each as they walked to the car when Owen placed an extra booster seat in the back for Jamie when he smiled at the boys “hand me your backpacks boys all I’ll keep them in the front.” Owen said when TK and Jamie handed their backpacks over as Owen said thank you when he smiled at them before they headed to the firehouse while TK and Jamie was talking to each other as Owen loves to hear his son being so happy.

When they got to the fire station TK and Jamie did their homework while Tom got them a snack and a few juice boxes “thank you Tom!” TK said when Jamie shook his head when they went back to their homework which they finished much faster since they worked together before they put their homework away before TK showed Jamie where he keeps his toys as they played together while Tom stayed with them while the team went on a few calls “is it fun going with your daddy on his work?” Jamie asked when TK shook his head “yeah he takes me with him on the less messy calls and he never takes me on fire calls because those can get out of hands.” TK said when Jamie shook his head “my daddy takes me to work with him sometimes and I get bored very easily.” Jamie said when TK looked at him “I know maybe you can borrow some of my toys so you have something to do when you go to work with your daddy.” TK said when Tom smiled at them when he loves to hear little kids conversations as TK smiled at him “Tom and Theo are my babysitters when daddy is on a call we normally make dinner so when the crew gets back we can eat dinner.” TK said when Tom smiled at him while shaking his head sideways “I’m your daddy’s second in command which means I’m his co-captan when he is busy or needs an extra hand.” Tom said when TK shook his head “but I’m his co-caption at home.” TK said when Tom shook his head when Jamie smiled at them “how long have you two been besties?” Tom asked “since we’re in diapers that’s what daddy told me.” TK said as Tom smiled at them. 

Owen and the crew came back as they saw the boys sitting on the couch watching TV as TK smiled at his dad when he hugged him “hey baby, daddy misses you so much.” Owen said as they went on a tough call which involved a family and a car crash when the whole family had to go to the hospital so he always chartres his son a lot more after these calls “what time are we dropping Jamie off at home?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “Jefferson and Holly have to work overtime so we get to take Jamie home for a sleepover and then his parents will pick you two up from school and you can have a play date at his house till daddy gets home.” Owen said as TK smiled as Jamie is more of a friend to him he’s almost like his brother “daddy do you think people are going to ask if you have twins again like when you have the two of us?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “to be fair, he has a point they look like twins.” Theo said when TK was on his back when Tom was holding Jamie “do we need to stop by his house and pick up clothes?” TK asked when Owen shook his head “no, his parents dropped off a bag of clothes today.” Owen said when TK smiled. 

After a long afternoon at the firehouse TK and Jamie was tired when Owen grabbed their backpacks and brought them inside when he gave them a bath as TK and Jamie grew up together so they are used to taking baths together “do you guys want solo baths or bathes together?” Owen asked when TK looked tired as he wanted to go to bed when Owen could tell this when Jamie looked tired also when he gave them a quick bath before they got dressed and placed them in TK’s bed as he read to them before he kissed their heads “night daddy.” TK said when Owen smiled at him “night daddy Owen.” Jamie said when Owen smiled at him also “night boys I’ll see you in the morning!” Owen said as he turned the night light on before he cracked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started school so many times mid school year so what TK is feeling about going to a new school is how I felt so many times!


	9. The week leading up to "The Lion King" -Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is staying with TK and Owen for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a chapter leading up to TK seeing "The Lion King"

It was Monday and Owen got tickets to see “The Lion King” on Friday for his birthday present when TK gets to choose a friend to come with him “Ok buddy, who are we taking to go see “The Lion King” with us?” Owen asked when he was making TK’s lunch before he placed it in TK’s lunchbox as TK handed his backpack over when Owen placed TK’s lunchbox in his backpack “Jamie!” TK said when OWen smiled at him when Owen already called Jamie’s parents and asked if Jamie can go as they are going out of town for the weekend for a business trip and Jamie was going to stay at his grandparents house but once Owen told them his idea to take TK to see “The Lion King” and invited Jamie to go with them as Owen was fine with that when Jamie has his own room at their place “so Jamie and you get to be brother’s for a week are you excited?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “so excited daddy!” TK said when Owen smiled at him “go get your socks and shoes on so we can head to school, daddy has today off so he’ll get Jamie’s room ready for him so after school you guys can have your own room." Owen said when TK smiled at him as he was ready to walk out the door when they took the car as it’s cold again.

TK wanted to listen to “The Lion King” soundtrack so Owen put it on when TK smiled as they arrived at the school so Owen packed and helped TK out of the car when he grabbed his backpack when they headed inside as Jamie smiled at TK when Jefferson and Holly smiled at the boys when Jefferson handed Owen a small gray suitcase with a spaceship on it “so this should be enough clothes for Jamie, we also packed him some formal wear for Friday when you guys go to the show.” Holly said when TK smiled at them “thank you if you guys need anything just call me and we’ll call every night before they go to bed.” Owen said as TK walked over to him and hugged him before he hugged Jefferson and Holly “love you sweetie.” Holly said as TK smiled at her when Jefferson smiled at TK “where are you going this week?” TK asked when Jamie shook his head “we’re going out of state to California the LA area, Jefferson has a confrere out there and I have some clients I need to see.” Holly said when Jamie looked sad when TK hugged him “don’t worry we’ll have a great time at my house! Daddy's even going to made your own room!” TK said as Jamie smiled at him as they ran off to play till the bell rang “hey TK, I have to go but I’ll pick you up after school!” Owen said as he hugged his son and then hugged Jamie who smiled at him “bye daddy!” TK said when Owen smiled as he kissed TK and Jamie’s head’s one last time before Owen took the suitcase and headed to his car when he placed it in the trunk before he headed to the store to pick up a few things that Jamie likes to eat before he headed home and worked on turning the office into a bedroom for Jamie as Gina won’t need it anymore and he can do his work in the kitchen. 

Owen got Jamie’s room to look like TK’s when he even allowed him to pick his own bedding so he could feel more at home when he spends the night which has become more frequent since Holly and Jefferson have a lot of out of state trips for work and instead of leaving Jamie with family they decided that Jamie and TK would enjoy watch other’s company so Jefferson and Holly added Owen as an emergency contact to Jamie’s file and vise versa for TK. Owen took a quick lunch break before he put the finishing touches on Jamie’s room before he headed to get the boys from school when he even put Jamie’s clothes away in his draws and hung up Jamie’s formal wear in the closet when Owen can’t wait to take his boys to their first Broadway show in a few days. 

After school Owen took the boys home as they dropped off their backpacks before they went out to dinner before they headed home as the boys did their homework before they started playing with TK’s toys while Owen did his paperwork when TK looked at his best friend who looked sad “daddy, can we take Jamie to do something to cheer him up?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “sure baby, how about after I’m done with my paperwork we go get ice cream.” Owen said when TK hugged him as he said thank you before he went over to his friend and played with his toys before Owen called them and told them to get their jackets, and shoes on so they can leave “where are we going?” Jamie asked when TK smiled at him “you looked sad and I wanted to cheer you up so daddy said that we can go to get ice cream.” TK said when Jamie smiled at him as he got his shoes on when Owen helped them get their jackets on before they headed to the car “what kind of ice cream will you boys get?” Owen asked when he smiled at them “cookie dough!” Jamie said when TK smiled at him “mint chocolate chip!” TK said as Owen shook his head as TK asked him what he’ll get “on you know, my normal.” Owen said when TK shook his head “daddy gets healthy ice cream.” TK told Jamie who smiled at Owen “so do my parents.” Jamie said when they made it to the ice cream shop as Owen took the boys hands as they walked inside.

After ice cream Jamie seemed better when Owen called his parents so they could talk before bed when TK smiled at him as Jamie talked to his parents who asked him about his day when he told them that Owen took them out for ice cream since he was sad “are you doing better now?” Holly asked when Jamie said yes when Owen smiled at him as they got ready for bed as Owen gave them baths before the boys got ready for bed as Owen showed Jamie his room when Jamie smiles “was this Gina’s office?” Jamie asked when Owen shook his head “now it’s your bedroom.” Owen said as Jamie hugged him before he got ready for bed. After the boys were ready for bed Owen read to them in Jamie's room before TK walked to his room as Owen finished tucking in Jamie “I’ll be right down the hall if you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake me up if you need anything.” Owen said as Jamie shook his head when Owen kissed the top of Jamie’s hair before he turned the night light on as he walked to TK’s room when he also tucked him in and turned his night light on when he kissed TK’s head “night baby, I’ll see you in the morning and just like Jamie is you need anything don’t hesitate to wake me up.” Owen said when TK smiled at him “night daddy.” TK said when Owen kissed his head before he walked out and headed to the kitchen when he got himself some water before he headed to the living room as he watched TV before he headed to bed.


	10. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday: TK and Jamie go to school and play with a new friend on the playground. 
> 
> TK has some issues that are finally coming to surface with his mom.

Owen got the boys up and ready for school when he made them breakfast and packed their lunches before he placed them in their backpacks “are you guys going to have a great day?” Owen asked when the boys shook their heads as TK was smiling when he’s really enjoying his new school as he felt more safer and happier when the stress on his face was going away “Jamie we’ll call your parents after school since it’s still early morning out in California.” Owen said when Jamie shook his head as he finished his oatmeal “does this oatmeal have marshmallows in it?” Jamie asked when TK shook his head as he smiled at his best friend “daddy only buys it for me in the winter because he said that oatmeal is winter food and helps keep you warm.” TK said while looking at Owen who smiled at him “I have some seasonal breakfast options for TK, in the summer time he eats whenever he wants since we don’t have a schedule, fall and spring he eats mostly eggs or cereal depending on if we’re on time for school or not.” Owen said as he looked at his watch and saw it was time to leave for school when he helped the boys get their winter gear on before they headed to the car when Owen took the boys to school with “The Lion King” soundtrack in the background. 

Owen took the boys inside when TK smiled as they walked the hall leading to his new classroom when Owen held Jamie’s hand when TK was a head of them when Owen smiled at him “hey speed demon wait for us.” Owen said as TK looked back at him and smiled when he waited for his dad and Jamie as they walked inside as Owen helped the boys get their jackets off and hung up in their lockers along with their backpacks “TK don’t forget your lunch box and place it in the lunch box basket.” Owen said when he handed TK his lunch box as TK placed it in the basket before he and Jamie went to go play with their new friends while Owen talked to TK’s teacher when she smiled at Owen “he’s doing good for transferring mid school year.” Mrs.Kelly said when Owen smiled at him “he’s always been very good with adaptation to new situations.” Owen said as TK looked at him and waved “where’s TK’s mother?” Kelly asked when Owen sighed “she got upset with me about something and walked out so I’m a single dad for TK.” Owen said when Kelly shook her head “I’m sorry Owen, no one should have to deal with that especially after what you did on 9/11.” Kelly said when Owen smiled at her “thanks, I really appreciate that.” Owen said when the bell rang so he walked over to TK and Jamie when he kissed their heads and said goodbye “bye daddy!” TK said as Jamie smiled at him and said “bye daddy Owen!” Owen smiled when he walked out and headed to the fire station to start his shift.

TK and Jamie were playing on the playground with some of their new friends when TK meet a little boy in a wheelchair from another class “hey Vance! Want to play with us?” TK asked when Vance looked at TK “what can we play together?” Vance asked when TK was thinking as they can’t play tag, or race, or basketball “I’m not sure, this playground isn’t wheel chair friendly for you.” Jamie said as TK shook his head “I get used to it, they have a special play ground in the city that my parents take me to and it’s wheelchair friendly.” Vance said when TK felt bad as they can’t play a game with their new friend “maybe my daddy can take us this weekend and meet you at the playground.” TK said when he pointed to Jamie who shook his head “are you two brothers?” Vance asked when TK smiled at him “no, just friends since diapers.” TK said as Vance smiled at him “my mommies think that’s cool!” Vance said when TK perked up “you have two mommies? That's so cool! I only have a daddy.” TK said when Jamie patted his back when he knew that TK was still sad about Gina walking away from TK “what happened to your mommy?” Vance asked when TK looked at him “she got mad at my daddy and walked away saying that she needs a few days but she’ll be back.” TK said as Vance shook his head “we’ll I’ve seen your daddy and he seems cool!” Vance told TK who smiled at him “he’s my hero!” TK said when Vance smiled at him.

After they played outside TK and Jamie said goodbye to Vance who went to his classroom when they headed to their own classroom when they did their silent reading while the teacher worked with a few kids at the half moon table “I feel bad for Vance.” TK wipers to Jamie who shook his head “maybe my daddy can do something to get some playground equipment for him.” TK whispered when Kelly looked up “TK please be reading and not talking.” TK said sorry when he went back to reading as he was still thinking about Vance. 

Owen came to pick the boys up when he had a few long calls and couldn’t wait to see his boys “TK, tomorrow when you come to school please listen and only read instead of talking.” Kelly said when Owen heard this as TK is normally a good kid in school “I was thinking about Vance! He needs a playground built for him!” TK yelled as Owen walked in as his son isn’t a yeller “TK, buddy what’s wrong?” Owen asked when TK looked at him with tears in his eyes “Owen I’m handling this, he was talking during silent reading and wouldn’t stop so I had to remove his star from the wall.” Kelly told Owen when she pointed to the class rewards wall and TK’s start was the only one missing that day “are you going to take a star away because he was talking and not reading?” Owen asked when TK was in his arms when he rubbed his back “Yes, if he’s not listening then he gets a consequence maybe he should have some at home also.” Kelly said when Owen looked at her “I do discipline my son when he’s bad so don’t tell me about TK needing any discipline at home.” Owen said as Jamie “come on buddy let’s go to the firehouse.” Owen said when he took his boys to work. 

TK was placed on the couch when he looked sad when Owen got the boys their after school snack when Owen put on the TV as TK was sucking his thumb “hey baby, what are you thinking about?” Owen asked when TK looked at him “I was thinking about Vance, another boy from the other first grade class who’s in a wheelchair and has two mommies. The playground isn’t made for Vance.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “that’s cool buddy, so you were playing with him in hopes that you could find something for the three of you guys to do?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “but we couldn't do anything that we like to play with as Vance is restricted to what he can do.” TK said as Owen shook his head “they have a playground in town that Vance can play on that’s wheelchair friendly.” TK said as Owen smiled as his son had a caring heart “why was your teacher upset with you?” Owen asked when TK looked at the floor “I was talking to Jamie during silent reading telling him that you can do something about the playground.” TK told his dad who looked at him “honey, daddy is a hero but he can’t fix everything.” Owen said when TK looked sad “but you helped fix the city after the building went away.” TK said when Owen shook his head “I did, your right but daddy can’t fix the playground for your new friend.” Owen said as TK was crying “shh, it’s ok baby, daddy is here, this isn’t about the playground right?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “what is this about?” Owen asked when TK didn’t say when Owen took TK into his lap and rubbed his back trying to calm him down “Vance asked about mommy and I told him how she went away even though she said she was only going for a few days but it’s been so long since I saw her! Am I the reason she’s not here?” TK asked when Owen felt so bad for TK “no baby, you are not the reason that mommy went away, daddy is the reason.” Owen said as TK shook his head as he cuddled his dad till he fell asleep when Owen isn’t a huge fan of TK getting so upset that he falls asleep when he needs to think of someone that TK can talk to about his mom.

After a few hours at the fire station Owen took the boys home and feed them dinner before he let them watch TV before he gave them a bath when he placed PJ’s on both the boys beds before he checked on the boys who were in the tub playing with the bath toys when Owen smiled at them as he placed TK’s book on his night stand when he got the boys out of the tub before he dried them off and led them to their rooms as they got dressed before they walked into Owen’s room when he read to the boys before he placed them in bed as TK smiled at his dad “night daddy.” TK said when Owen smiled at him “night baby, I’ll see you in the morning.” Owen said as he kissed TK’s head when he turned the night light on and cracked the door before he went to check on Jamie who was already asleep so he fixed his blanket before he kissed his head, turned the night light on and cracked his door before he went to the kitchen and grabbed his laptop and looked up child therapist for TK to talk to as he didn’t want his son to act up at school because of family issues as he looked for a while before he went to bed and wrote a few numbers down that he’ll call tomorrow while he’s at work. Owen grabbed a glass of water, checked on the boys before he went to bed.


	11. Quick note

I’m on vacation so all my stories will be on hold till I get home! Thank you for reading and your support!


	12. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen gets a phone call from someone he wasn't expecting as Owen felt pissed as this person was trying to hurt TK.

TK woke up the next morning when he got ready for school as Jamie was also getting ready for school before they headed to the kitchen when Owen was making breakfast as he smiled at the boys when he smiled at his boys “morning boys how did you sleep?” Owen asked when he placed the pancakes and eggs on plates before he handed them over before TK and Jamie sat down “good!” TK said when he started his breakfast. 

After the boys ate they got their shoes,jackets and backpacks on when Owen took them to the car as he drove them to school when in a few days they will go see “The Lion King” as the boys are excited when that’s all they talked about when Owen was excited that they are excited to see the play “daddy?” TK asked when Owen smiled at him “yeah baby?” Owen asked “what would I say if my teacher was mean to me again?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “you be on your best behavior TK, daddy doesn't mind you protecting yourself but please be nice to your teacher or daddy will place you in timeout when we get home.” Owen said as TK shook his head when they arrived at the school.

Owen helped the boys out of the car as they made their way to the classroom as Vance was being rolled in by his mom who smiled at TK “TK!” Vance said as TK smiled at him when Owen and Niki smiled at each other and introduced themselves “we should get the boys together this weekend so they have a playdate, I have Jamie till Monday.” Owen said when Niki smiled at him “I would love that! It’s so hard to find people who respect us and not harass us.” Niki said as Owen smiled at her “I don’t see anyone for who they love, I only see how good they are doing at their job.” Owen said as TK smiled at his dad “what if you son comes out as gay?” Niki asked “if TK dose then he knows that daddy will love him no matter what.” Owen said as TK shook his head as he’s dropped a few hints here and there but Owen didn’t want to call him out on it till TK is older and can determine himself. 

Owen got to work when he seemed happy as he said hello to everyone before he went to his office when he made a few phone calls so he can get TK a therapist to talk to as he wanted his son to feel like he can tell anyone anything without being scared as a lot of them are not taking new patients as Owen told them thank you when he called one last number who said that they can see TK on Monday right after school so Owen scheduled it when he thought it would be good as he saw Gina calling him on his cell when he ignored it at first but she kept calling him so Owen answered him “yes?” Owen said as Gina asked him why TK wasn’t in his school anymore as Owen rubbed his face “I took him out, he was being harassed by the principle and was mentally not doing good so I took him out and placed him in a new school right down the street from my work.” Owen told Gina “He’s my son also Owen! You can’t make these decisions on your own!” Gina said as Owen took a deep breath “no! He stopped being your son when you left us so I have TK’s best interest in hand so no I don’t need to ask you to move my son to a new school!” Owen said when Gina was pissed “I will get him out of your care and into mine!” Gina said as Owen wasn’t going to let that happened as he knew that his wife wasn’t a huge fan of their son as she did everything in her power to stop TK from being who he was as Owen always took TK downtown during Pride as TK enjoyed the colors when Owen could tell that TK was in his zone “Owen let’s be adults about this.” Gina said as Owen was hoping to get a call “no, my son doesn't need you in his life because you can’t deal with him so I’ll make sure that TK in written into my care after we get our divorce because you are so hard to work with and in the past I have done my best to work with you but Gina you are so difficult to work with and I found out that you have been abusive to our sweet sensitive son and telling him that he’s a burden so unless you have something to tell me then goodbye and I’ll see you in court.” Owen said when Gina was pissed “you can’t keep Tyler from me! I have my law fern on my side!” Gina said when Owen scoffed at her “news flash Gina no one likes you, Jamie and TK are at the same school and I know that once everyone who has kids figures out that they don’t have to take leads from you they will pull their kid out of that private school because that school is trash, I have never seen TK so depressed at a young age!” Owen said when he talked to Gina a little bit more before he got a call so he hung up. 

During their downtime Owen went to NYPD and filed a restraining order on his wife that she can’t be within 100 yards of their son, the apartment, and the fire station when Owen thanked them as he has a great relationship with the police after so many of them were at ground zero with Owen so they became friends so anytime Owen needed something from the police they are very willing to help him “thank you guys, TK thanks you also.” Owen said as he left and headed back to work. 

TK and James had a great day over school when Owen picked them up from school as TK didn't have any notes in his backpack as Owen was very proud of his son when he needed to tell TK about his mom as Jamie looked out the window “hey buddy, daddy has to tell you something when we get home.” Owen said as TK looked scared as Owen hated doing this but TK needed to know as they made it to the fire station when TK and Jamie got out of the car and headed inside as Jamie went to the kitchen and got his snack while Owen took TK to his office so they can talk as TK was in tears when his dad comforted him “shh, it’s ok baby, daddy won’t let her hurt you.” Owen said when TK shook his head as Owen held him and rubbed his back till TK was calm “daddy went and filed a special paper that tells mommy that she can’t be within a certain amount of yards from you, the apartment or the fire station and if she is then will go to jail.” Owen said as TK shook his head when they headed to the kitchen as Owen placed TK next to Jamie at the counter. 

After they had dinner at the fire station Owen took the boys home when he let them just have a relaxing evening as he placed PJ’s on their bed so when it comes time they can take a bath and get ready for bed. 

Owen placed the boys in bed when he read them another chapter from TK’s book when Jamie was asleep so Owen Carefully carried Jamie to his room when he placed him in bed as Owen kissed his head when he tucked the blankets around him before he left the room and went to check on his son who was asleep so Owen kissed his head as he cracked the door as he walked to the kitchen and checked his email when he saw one from Gina about custody battle when Owen called his own lawyer when he said that he’ll work with Owen and on getting his son in full custody and then he’ll refer him to a divorce lawyer. Owen went to bed as he was always grateful for his son and didn’t know what he'd do if TK wasn’t in his life.


	13. Quick note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update

I didn’t abandon this story! I just ran out of ideas because it feels very redundant from day to day and I want TK and Jamie to go see Lion King then write a epilogue then I’m done with this story. 

Thank you for everyone who had interacted with this story! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some time to update all my stories I just started back to college so I need some time to adjust from writing all summer long to doing school work. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you guys have given me over time!


End file.
